The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by Skychild101
Summary: "Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound so unpleasant... The twilight there holds a serene beauty..." Inhuman creatures infested Hyrule. A sword from the legendary can be only drawn out from a Hero. All of this happened when Link is supposed to be delivering a simple sword...-A retelling of Twilight Princess.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Oh my God! Lately, I've been OBSESSED with Zelda! Dunno what's wrong with me! This is my erm…*counts* fourth novelization from a Zelda series! Gak! I know I shouldn't be starting another story—I have already said this before—but I had toooooo! I really like Twilight Princess since it's my second favorite game! And I had already beat it…five times now so I started it again and I'm currently at Twilight Realm but was too chicken to go inside it because of those hand sol-monster thingys…ahem, anyways…I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! HELP ME!

Disclaimer: Must we go through this? Oh wait: I OWN LINK! Link: No you don't. Me: *cries*

Prologue: The Beginning

The sun shone down, beating its sunrays as if it was trying to give more life. Splashes of orange, yellow, pink, a bit of blue and brown filled the sky. Some people called it Twilight.

Soft small waves splashed gently against each other while two people were sitting on the sand; one of them seemed to be gazing at the waves deeply as the other one seemed to be in deep thought letting the silence to settle in.

"Tell me…Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…"

The person that was next to the elder still gazed at the gentle waves.

"But enough talk of sadness…I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

At the mention of my name, Link as I was called, looked up at my mentor…my father with my crystal blue eyes.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow…Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but…would you go in my stead?"

I stared at dumb-founded at the father-figure. He can't be serious, can he? But the emotions that were planted on his old features showed no signs that he was joking. He was being sincere.

"Me? You want…me?" I asked, still not believing.

The man smiled lightly. "You have…never been to Hyrule, right?"

I shook my head. "I only read about Hyrule in books and heard from tales."

He gave an amused look. "In the Kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great castle and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

I said nothing while watching the man getting up but before he left completely, he spoke.

"It is getting late…We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

I mimicked his actions by leaving Faron Spring, smiling when I saw my horse; Epona. Oh goddesses. I can't tell you how much I love that horse. She's a part of my family. The sudden thought crossed my mind which caused me to be saddened.

My family…

You know, I had never known what happened to my parents. The only thing that I did know was that I was left at the doorstep of Uli's and Rusl's house as an infant. That nightmare would still plague my mind though all I could ever make out from that dream was lightning, heavy rain and thunder with a woman running away.

But from what?

What was she running from?

"Oof." I replied as I realized that I had bumped into Rusl. I looked around and saw that we were back at the entrance to the Village. My treehouse is facing the open gate which of course gets locked during the night. Colin waved at me as did I before going into my treehouse to get a goodnight sleep.

I hope…

Author's Note: And there you go! Don't be surprised that it's short.


	2. Helping Out

Chapter 1: Helping out

"N…no…don't…" I murmured in my sleep, rolling my head side to side.

_Something abruptly flashed into the sky as if it was surrounding something. The person that was on an animal's back gasped, turning around to face it. It was horrible; the animal even agreed when it snarled while the person bared its teeth in anger._

_With that, the two went to a path that gave the direction from the person._

_The scene quickly changed into another one. This one was a bit more disturbing. An evil throaty laugh filled the air as it raised what it looked like a sword with a crackling yellow ball, forming on the tip of its sword; it then released it. However, the other person deflected the ball back to its foe. It got struck from the yellow crackling ball, giving out a horrible screech._

_And then…_

_Two pair of red glowing eyes came into the dark._

With a jolt, I fumbled with my bed sheets before falling off the bed with a THUD. I stared blankly at the wooden ceiling, letting the strange nightmare slowly sinking into my mind.

What was that about? Why was there an animal and a weird-looking person?

To be honest, that person looked hard to describe though I couldn't really describe it since it didn't really fully showed itself.

"LINK!" the sudden voice made me to give a yelp of surprise. Muttering, I climbed another ladder that led to a small balcony.

I smirked when I saw Fado calling me. He almost always needs help to control his goats.

"Are you there?!"

"Obviously I am or otherwise I wouldn't randomly stick myself out at the balcony." I called back.

Fado blinked. "Oh. You mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listening to me lately."

I gave a short nod but he called back saying where's Epona just as I left the balcony. I sighed when I knew who took it.

Ilia.

Like me, she was obsessed with that horse. Sometimes, when I have a day off or for whatever reason, I would let her ride it. Of course, Epona still prefers over me as I am her master but I think she is slowly taking a liking into Ilia.

I muttered, struggling to get my boots on.

"Um…is it Backwards Day or something?" Fado asked, curiously once he saw me coming down.

"Huh?"

"Erm…you kinda got your clothes backwards." he pointed.

I looked down and saw that I had indeed put my clothes backwards. Groaning, I trudged up the ladder though very clumsily I might add and opened the door widely before slamming it. A few seconds later, I came out—properly dressed—then jumped down instead of using the ladder.

Fado shook his head while having an amused look. Rolling my eyes, I went down to a path that led to Ordon Spring. The thing that I loved about the spring is its magical water healing abilities. It really knows how to soothe you, especially if you're under a lot of stress.

I stared at a girl who looked nearly about my height as she made her way towards Epona who neighed softly. She lifted her hand towards her nuzzle to pet her.

As if sensing that someone was there, she turned around and saw me staring.

"Oh, hi, Link." she slightly giggled.

I stared deeply at her slightly green eyes, making me totally unaware that she was talking to me. She's so pretty…she had that laugh as if it was music to my ears…okay, that mighta sound a bit too cheesy but I'm just describing what I hear.

"Link." she repeated, giggling. "LINK!"

With a snap of her fingers, I blinked.

"What?" I blinked. "Oh. OH! Erm…h-hi." I stammered like an idiot.

She smirked. "Took you long enough. Anyways, I washed Epona for you!"

I gave a small smile, appreciating that she did that. I just realized that I had never have the time to do that anymore. I was just lucky that I have Ilia…

"So you finally woke up, huh. Who was your alarm clock?"

"Um Fado." I gave a sheepish grin.

She grinned back. "I swear. You must be one of the laziest boys here. All you ever do is sleep." she giggled.

I frowned while putting my hands in front of me, waving in self-defense. "No way. I do like my sleep but I actually _help_."

"Yeah that's why you fell asleep when you did one of Fado's chores and a goat woke you up."

I grimaced at the painful ram. "Don't remind me. I think I still have that bruise on my rib."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement before shaking her head. "Anyways, you might want to head back and help Fado. But before you go, mind playing one of those melodies? You know, the one that Epona likes."

I grinned, nodding my head as an answer then gave a short jog towards the Horsegrass. I picked one up, placing it on my lips and a nearly high-pitched beautiful music came. Epona neighed happily as she trotted towards me.

"Hey, girl. Missed me?"

She nipped my ear affectionately. After that, I rode Epona to the village in which I call it home. It wasn't much but it had satisfied me as I had easily settled in. The village consisted few buildings; Uli's and Rusl's, Jaggle's house, Haggle and Sera's house and lastly, the mayor's house.

Up ahead, was the ranch; Fado was the owner of it. There would be a small stream of water between the grounds and a windmill rotating around in circles. I saw Rusl standing on a platform near the stream, practicing his sword movements while Uli and Colin was watching him.

Epona galloped up a path that led to the Ordon Ranch. It was a relatively size ranch with a few goats here and there. Fado stood near the building, watching the goats.

"Fado." I called.

Fado looked up and saw me on Epona trotting towards me. "Hey Link! Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link."

"Doesn't matter." I could already feel the sunset beginning to sink down yet again.

"These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

I nodded. "Sure. It will be done in a jiffy."

"Much obliged there, bud! Ok, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!"

Smirking lightly, I started to whoop at them which caused them to run away. This would be a piece of cake. I started to make them into groups of three or four so that it would be easier. Pretty soon, the task was done and Fado told me that he can cover everything tomorrow.

I didn't really need to do any fencing practice which was why I set out to go back to my treehouse as the night had fallen.


	3. Just another day

Chapter 2: Just another day

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!" a voice shouted.

There was some commotion that was coming from the house such as a shuffle from the footsteps, muttering and curses and tripping. But, I finally got to the balcony to see the village kids: Talo, Malo and Beth.

Malo was the shortest of the group but he sometimes act as if he is the most mature one. Talo who loves adventures and sword fights often pleads me to teach him sword fighting. Beth is the one who always seemed to be annoyed at Talo and his childish behavior or something like that.

Sighing, I checked to make sure that my clothes were on properly this time before exiting out of my house to see what's up with the kids.

"Hey Link! Didja hear?!" Talo started, excitement building up in his voice. "There's a slingshot! A _slingshot!_" he raised his voice, unable to contain the excitement that was creeping up.

I chuckled. "A slingshot eh?"

Talo nodded furiously.

"I wonder how powerful it is. I must…try it." Malo's voice came. He always speaks quietly.

"Malo…Talo; if you two want the slingshot so badly why don't you just buy it from my mom's shop?" Beth said, annoyed.

"Aww…we barely get any allowance." Talo replied, his tone decreasing until a sudden idea came from him. "Hey! Why don't you let us borrow it for a while?"

"You know I would get in trouble for that!" she snapped.

Shaking my head, I walked away from the group and into the village. They want a slingshot, eh? Not to worry.

"Yo, Link! Try talking to me from there!" Jaggle shouted, causing me to look up.

I climbed up the vines to meet up with him.

"Whoa. Hey! You climbed up here without even yelling up at me first. You're a spry one, huh?"

I smirked. "Guess you could say that."

"Well whatever…Check this out over here…" he then motioned to a brown and white cat that was gazing at the clear water. "You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there? He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!" he laughed good-heartedly.

I smiled.

"Anyway…" he cleared his throat. "That's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something…See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff?"

I nodded. "Yeah you did. It does have a beautiful melody."

"Yup: it sure does." he agreed. "I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know. I bet you could hop across these rocks, couldn't you?"

Once that was done, I went around him to jump to the next platform then to the roof of the house so that I could reach the grass in where Jaggle was pointing at. Once there, I picked it up to blow the pretty tune which my hawk was called upon. The hawk screeched, letting me know that it was coming. It placed itself on my arm as a stand.

I heard something though I wasn't sure if I was imagining it. I squinted my eyes to see something jumping up and down ahead of me. I sent my hawk to it who in return, grabbed something out of the animal's grasp.

I realized that it was the cradle—the one where Uli was trying to look for. I carefully hopped over the platforms then jumped on the ground to race to Uli.

"Hey, Uli! Is this yours?" I asked.

She gasped when she saw the cradle. "Oh my…Link! I have been looking for that cradle! I made it when my first child was born and I have cherished it all these years. Did you know all this somehow? Did you find it and bring it back to me on purpose?"

"Perhaps." I grinned.

"My thanks to you!" she smiled. "That reminds me…There is something I am supposed to give to you…Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Even though, I knew where her house was, I still followed her. When we got there, she gently sat on the floor of the house.

"My thanks to you, Link." she thanked me again. "Yes…I had nearly forgotten…I am supposed to give you this…"

Seeing an item that was placed gently on the floor, she slowly bend over but before she could bend even further, I got it instead of her.

"Sit. I'll do it." I said, earning a smile.

"Thank you. It is a little…unpolished." she replied as I examined the fishing rod. "My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you like."

I smiled. "I think it's lovely. If you see him, tell him that he did a fine job."

She nodded. I also thought about Sera's cat and wondered if I could use the fishing rod I currently have. Just maybe I could bring him back to Sera who looked very gloomily when I visited her.

However, before I decided to try out the rod, I slowly crept towards the cat. When I was close enough, I attempted to do a dive which failed miserably since I had got air instead of the cat, letting me to fall into the water which scared fishes away.

"Ack!" I gave a shout as I fell into the water, sinking down.

Stupid cat.

Muttering in thought, I hastily gave myself a lift off by pushing both of my feet from the bottom of the underwater ground and swam towards the surface. I sputtered some water out while glaring at the cat who gazed back at me.

People would think this would be some kind of a glaring contest.

I heaved myself up, being completely soaked (no thanks to the cat) then tried out the fishing rod…which I should've done a while ago. With a tug, I yanked my arm back and it seemed to be a tug-o-war as the fish would sometimes try to get out and I would sometimes try to get it out of the water.

Finally, I felt the fish surrendering itself and I pulled the rod out. Taking the fish out of the bait, I placed it on the ground that was between me and the cat. With a meow, the cat leaped and snagged the fish away in its mouth and then it ran towards his owner: Sera.

I grinned at the accomplishment before jogging towards Sera.

"Hey, Sera!" I replied, entering in the store. There, I saw the cat lapping away its milk while Sera looked at it fondly.

"Oh Link! Look at this! My little kitty cat is so amazing! Today, he caught a fish all by his little old self!"

_Actually, he had help_. I added, mentally.

"How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Maybe he is." I agreed.

"Ohhh, just look…isn't he so cute? The way he laps up that milk!? Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!" she handed me the bottle in which I took it and placed it in my handy dandy pouch.

"Thanks." I replied.

She nodded. "Oh, don't worry. You don't have to return the empty bottle, m'dear." she added. "You can reuse it—you know, put something else in it. Recycling is a very important thing, m'dear! I'm sure _you'd_ never do anything of the sort, but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal!" she ranted until she realized that I was actually here to buy something. "So, what do you say, m'dear? Is there anything you want today? Feel free to look around!"

I didn't need to look around since I knew what I was here for. "Yeah I would like to buy that slingshot." I motioned to the one that was on the left shelf.

"Oh that toy? I got this in for the kids. It's just a toy but it stings something _awful_ when you get hit by it! The slingshot is 30 Rupees. Do you want to buy it, m'dear?"

I nodded before grinning like a kid. Sera shook her head with amusement.

"Aren't you too old for it?"

"No way. You can never be too old to play with kid's toys."

She laughed. "You may be seventeen, Link but you still act like a child!"

I chuckled. "Well, I'm a kid at heart."

After that, I also helped with Haggle's chores such as knocking down the beehive with my hawk in which he needed for his wife or something like that. And then, I exited out of the village to meet up with the kids.

"Ah, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room!" Rusl told me when we met up with each other. "Oh, I see you got the finishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

I nodded. "It works great. I would have to thank Colin and I would be sure to check out the item."

He nodded. "Alright. See you soon for some practicing. You know where to meet."

I slightly tilted my head in confusion when he said 'practicing'.

Practicing…? For what?

And then, he left.

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!" Talo exclaimed, seeing the item in my hand.

Guess I forgot to put it back.

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?" Beth asked, surprised.

Sometimes, I wonder if she has a crush on me…

"Oh we must try it!" Talo shouted, cheerfully. "Give us a sec!"

There were a lot of movements here and there while I stared at them as they placed some objects up on trees and such.

"Preparations compete…" Talo announced. "Ok, wow, this is great! Let's see how powerful that slingshot is! Hit the targets _and _those scarecrows!" he replied as if he was challenging me.

"I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just shows what little boys you both still are!" Beth said, annoyed. "These two will never let it go. Link, just show them."

Taking it out, I aimed one of the targets that was nearly beside my house. With a pull and a release, the pellet struck the target causing it to explode into pieces.

"Whoa! You hit it! You hit it!" Talo exclaimed with joy, jumping up and down.

"Ooo amazing Link!" Beth responded, amazed.

"I thought you weren't interested, Beth…" Malo said in his quiet voice.

Blinking, Beth returned to her normal state. "Hmph. I-I'm not…"

Malo rolled his eyes at the sudden change of emotions.

The kids were even more surprised when I hit every single target. After that, they had "demanded" to tell them of what Rusl had placed inside my house. Widening my eyes, I sprinted towards my house as I knew I was probably late and I had slightly got an idea of where Rusl would meet me.

I gasped, a delighted one, when I pulled a wooden sword of the chest.

"Thanks Rusl." I whispered before skidding down the ladder until I was stopped by the kids who wanted to me to show them a couple of moves.

I cringed when a flash of Rusl's angry face came into my mind. Once it was done, I made my way towards the Ordon Spring.

"So you finally arrived." Rusl spoke, turning around as I panted with my hands on my knees.

"S-sorry…the kids…wanted me to…show some…moves." I replied, trying to catch my breath.

He smiled. "Doesn't matter. Come."

I walked towards him, letting the cool water greet my feet. We both bowed to one another then took our swords out.

So, it began.

Grunts filled the air while splashes of water would be thrown here and there. I swiped a sweat that would run down from my forehead. It was also hot which was why I took off my upper tunic. Panting, I eyed Rusl who gave a little smirk then I charged at him.

He easily moved out of the way when I tried to do a jump attack. My wooden sword hit the water as I narrowed my eyes. The moment I got back up, I twirled around only to be met with his sharp blade that dangerously swung across my face. I felt its breeze passing by before it vanished.

This time, I charged at him again to clash. The clashing went on for a while until Rusl shoved me back a bit roughly, causing us to lose "contact with the swords". Narrowing my eyes, I again ran towards him but Rusl had other tricks up his sleeves.

The elderly man ducked down to stuck his leg out, making me to trip and skid down on the water with a splash. His sword pointed at me when I turned to face him.

"Yield?" he asked, having a twinkle in his eyes.

Grumbling, I replied. "I yield."

Rusl chuckled, removing his sword so that I could get up. He also nodded with approval.

"But you're getting there, Link. A few more of these practices and you will be skilled as I am."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Patience is virtue. You would understand it someday, Link." he replied. "I must go. Uli is expecting me to help around the house for lunch."

We bowed once more, indicating that the session is over. Rusl left, leaving me to walk out of the water so that I could grab my tunic that was laying on the sand so I wouldn't get it wet. Just as I was about to grab my tunic, a voice that sounded panicky came.

"Link! LINK!" I looked to see Colin who's filled with worried.

"What is it, Colin?" I asked, concerned.

"Talo...Malo…Be-Beth…" he replied, unsteadily.

"Catch your breath first then tell."

"Well after you disappeared, Talo, Malo and Beth saw a monkey and they chased after it. I'm pretty sure it led them to the Woods." he explained.

"What?" I said, sharply before regaining myself. "Stay here, Colin and don't move. I'll go!"

Quickly calling Epona, I got on her and we raced towards the Woods.

My tunic, however, laid forgotten.


	4. Something Wicked is coming this way

**Shout outs: **Thanks to Arison Nakaru for favoring Twilight Princess and for favoring Skyward Sword

Chapter 3: Something wicked is coming this way

"Come on girl." I urged Epona who in respond galloped faster.

Oh Talo…even though you have a sense of adventure, it could lead you to your downfall someday. Why did you even follow that monkey? Sure, it caused…"chaos" but you didn't had to follow it.

This reminded me when I went into the Woods; just to see how it looks like since Rusl had told me not to enter it unless I have some kind of a weapon I can defend myself. So, having the curiosity rising inside of me, I was stupid and went into the Woods without a sword.

Strange, unearthly creatures had infested the Woods—the one I had known for so long—and they spoke in their weird language that sounded like they were being strangled. They spotted me so of course, they attacked me and one of them had managed to slice its club at my left arm; the club had a loose wood so that's why I still have the scar to this day.

Of course, Rusl had heard this and he had gotten very angry which in return, I had an earful from him.

The horse suddenly neighed with fright, rearing up and that caused me to not grip the reins in time as I had fallen off the horse with a hard THUD on the firm ground. Spotting the enemy which was a deku baba (nasty plants if you had ever got bitten from one), I immediately did a jump attack on the plant and it was sent upward.

It shook itself from its state and tried to lunge at its foe. However, I was able to avoid it by moving to the side and with a quick spin attack, the deku baba laid dead, leaving its head to rot.

When that was done, I jogged back to Epona who snorted in response as she slowly walked away.

"Shh, it's okay girl. Nothing will harm you, I promise. Nothing." I whispered with comforting words. She seemed to be calmed.

After looking at the gate, I went to the left side since I saw a path and it led to a weird looking man who sat on a rock in front of the fire. Behind him was his house and to the side of it looked like it was a ramp.

This man was really odd as it had birds flocking around him.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, guy!" the man exclaimed as if it was his first time seeing an Ordonian.

"Yeah hi. Any—"

"Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe." he interrupted me, making me to slightly scowl.

I'm in a hurry here.

"But uh…what happened to your shirt?" he asked.

I groaned mentally when I realized that my shirt was still laying on the sand.

"Yeah nevermind about that. But have you—"

"There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day." he continued. "Here! Go on, guy. Take this!"

He handed me the lantern which I took it. After that, I went from the guy and back into the fork of the road. Epona neighed nervously as she trotted back from the gate. I jumped off her, whispering comforting words before I took off. Up ahead, I saw something lying on the ground so I walked towards it.

It was Talo's wooden sword. Drawing a breath in, I sprinted further into the cave and ignoring the enemies as I used my lantern to get out of the cave. I paid no attention to the sunlight when I came out of the cave; the only thing that was on my mind was Talo and if he was alright.

I defeated those pesky monsters though when I climbed up a hill, the gate was locked.

"No! No no no no no!" I shouted, rattling the gate as if that was going to make it open.

How can I find a key in these Woods?

Sighing, I trudged everywhere to search for the key even in the smallest places but I didn't found it until I saw a small cave-like entrance. I hadn't checked in there. It was a bit chilly when I entered in which caused me to shiver.

But I found the key from a small chest so I rushed towards the locked gate and opened it. Two more enemies greeted me when I came out of the cave and when I was at the entrance of the cave.

I grew annoyed with those purple monsters when I went further in.

"Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super!" the bird owner shouted. "Now just buy something! Hey!"

"Sorry! Maybe another time!" I called back as I ran up the path that led to the two creatures. After two strikes on each of them, they were dead.

"Ah! Link! Get us out of here!" Talo screamed.

"Don't worry I will. Just do as I say and you will be fine! Duck down!" I instructed them and the two did.

I did a spin attack nearly at the top of the cage which sent them free. We walked down the path exited out of the forest. I didn't see Epona so she probably went back to my house.

I crossed my arms, looking at Talo with angry as he bowed his head in shame.

"Link, I—"

"Don't. You knew that the Woods were dangerous. Your father even told you that! Did you not know just how _worried _I was? Even Colin was worried!"

He slightly scoffed. "Colin? Why would he care?" he mumbled.

I gave him a stern glare. "He cares because he actually cares about you too! You just didn't have the time to appreciate it."

He let out a sigh before an idea came into him like always. "Hey um Link. You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?"

"I might."

"Oh please Link!" he groaned. "I know that you told me the Woods are dangerous and things like that. But please! You have to promise!"

I stared at Talo's pleading eyes. There was a thick silence before I spoke. I could never seem to stay mad at these kids even if they do some stupid things.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Alright."

He lit his eyes happily. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

He took off before I could even say anything.

How is it that I always cave in?

"Link!" a voice shouted.

I turned around and saw Rusl coming from a different path.

Well, Talo. Talk about lucky timing and luck for you.

"Rusl."

"I assume this is yours?" he tossed my shirt at me but I could tell he was mad.

I grinned sheepishly. "Um yeah. Thanks." I quickly pulled the shirt back on.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard. I'm also assuming he had told you as well."

I nodded. "Talo's safe and he has returned."

"Good though I apologize. Such a task should not fail to you. Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel…uneasy about what may lie in wait…Anyway, Link…Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you…Good luck! And return safely!"

"Thanks. I promise I won't fail you."

He chuckled. "I know you won't. Maybe if you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!"

I had to give him that which was why I also chuckled with him. It seemed unreal for me, a commoner, to meet someone who had a high status.

Night had fallen when we reached my treehouse so we said good night to each other and well, you already know the rest.

Morning came and I actually came out early just to lay on the grass of Ordon Ranch as I gazed at the clear blue sky. Today was the day. Today was the day where I had to deliver the package.

The goats were spread out on the field, lazily eating the grass.

"Hey! Link!" Fado's voice made me to snap back into reality. "So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link?"

I nodded. "Yeah it is."

He smiled. "Don't worry. You will do great. You always seem to get things done on time so I'm sure you will deliver this package in no time with the help of Epona."

I cracked a smile. "Thanks."

He nodded. "So uh how about we finish up early today, bud?"

I smirked while laughing. "Sure!"

I called Epona pretty quickly from the Horsegrass. "Hey girl. You did great yesterday. I'm sorry for pushing you. Here." I took out an apple from my pouch and offered it to her.

She took it, crunching the apple. I grinned.

"So how about we round up the goats?" I asked. Epona snorted in response. I climbed on the saddle and rounded up the goats into its proper place.

"Hoo boy, but y'all can herd! That was 2:14 faster than usual!"

I grinned. "I'm getting better."

He nodded. "Right you are, there bud. Well, that about wraps' er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

"Alright. Thanks, Fado. See you soon."

"See ya bud."

With that, I jumped over the fence and then another one that got me out of the ranch. Epona slowly trotted on the path, allowing Ilia to come into the view. She gasped when she saw me as she called her father.

"Father!" Ilia called. "Link's here!" she exclaimed, excitedly before running towards me.

I smiled when she was beside me. "Hey, Ilia!"

"Link! Are you excited to go?" she asked, curiously.

I nodded without hesitation. "Of course! I think Rusl was right into giving me this task. I think it will be good for me. Too see what else lies ahead of the village. I had always been adventurous when I was kid."

"Oh…I see." her tone instantly changed but I paid no notice to it.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link?" Mayor Bo asked.

I nodded.

"Well, nice work."

I climbed off Epona and talked to Bo.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be…bad…if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse…but please bear Link safely along it." Ilia whispered, petting Epona. Her eyes trailed off until it got widened. "Wait…What's this?"

Bo and I turned around and saw Ilia crouching down beside Epona's leg; her hand softly touching of what she had seen. Angry rose in her eyes as she got up and well…yelled at me.

"What happened? She's injured, isn't she?!" she exclaimed.

I gulped, looking at her sheepishly. "I…uh—"

"Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" she screamed as she took a dangerous step towards me making me to go back.

"Ilia, you don't understand!" I shouted back.

"_Don't understand?_" she laughed, harshly. "Tell me, Link, _what _I don't understand?"

I froze when I remember the events from last night. I had forgotten to tell her.

"Now, now, Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him…" Bo came to my rescue.

"FATHER!" she yelled, furiously as she faced him. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the _Mayor_! You should start acting like one!"

We both hung our heads down in shame, looking at the ground as if it was interesting. All we heard was Ilia's voice.

"You poor thing…" she cooed, leading Epona away with the reins. We then raised our heads to look at one another; a sheepish grin came across our features.

"It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now." she responded, instantly making us to look at her as she walked away with Epona. "Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

We stared at her as if she was some kind of an inhuman creature. Bo seemed to be snapped out as he called out for her.

"W-wait! Ilia! Why, without Epona...The gift won't get delivered in time! Oh this won't do."

"Don't worry. I'll try to coax her back." I replied, earning a nod then I sprinted out of the village only to be stopped by Talo and Malo who were acting like guards at the entrance of the path that led to the spring.

"Guys? What-?" I asked, curiously. What's going on?

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask Colin?" Talo sneered.

"Don't mind them. They got mad because I told my dad about it."

I frowned. "Talo." I scolded them. "He had every right to tell your dad. There's no need to be angry at Colin."

"Yes there is! We got scolded by our dad something awful! I thought it was never gonna end!" Malo exclaimed, glaring at Colin.

I sighed. Sometimes, there was just no way to reason with these kids. I never understood why they didn't like Colin. He's not bad at all.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!" Talo stated.

"You're not the owner of the entrance, Talo." I warned him. He merely scowled.

"You're on his side?" Talo asked.

I tried to not roll my eyes. "Look. We both need to get to Ilia because she took my horse. And without Epona, the gift won't be delivered on time. Do you understand? Just imagine if a representative is late for such an important occasion."

He finally caved in. "Fine! You can go but Colin can't. What's his reason?"

I slightly clenched my jaw before speaking. I know I am going to regret this but I will probably gonna get a much nicer one later on. Probably.

"What will happen if I tell you that if I give you my sword, you would let us pass?" I asked, automatically seeing the excitement in his eyes. Yeap. I'm regretting this.

Talo gasped. "You mean it?!"

I nodded, taking my sword out to prove I'm not lying.

Talo screamed, an excited one, as he snatched the sword. "Oh my! Yeah! Thank you, Link! With this, I will show them!"

The two "guards" ran off in attempt to hit the scarecrow.

"Link…thanks." Colin's voice made me to snap my gaze away from the two.

"No problem. I just don't like it when I see them teasing or hurting you. You're a kid like them and have so much to live up to."

Colin smiled, slightly. "Thanks Link but when I grow up, I'm going to be just like you Link!"

I was touched by the words that were spoken out of Colin's mouth. "I think you're going to be so much better than me. Just try to not be so…reckless I would say."

He nodded. "Oh but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you?! You have to promise!"

I nodded. "I will."

Colin's eyes lit up with hope before thanking me again and scurried away to Ilia. Colin was always such a sweet kid. Sighing, I ran down the path and went to my right when I got a bit further of the path. There was an entrance in one of the small cliff's hill which I used to hide from the kids sometimes.

It was amusing to me, watching them to try and find me. I crawled through the hole and reached the pond where I saw Ilia and Colin talking.

"I had no idea…I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture…But, Colin…" she trailed off, turning to her left to see me staring.

She walked up to Epona who snorted in response. Hurt, she gasped softly and stared at the water with sad eyes.

"I guess you still prefer your master over me, Epona." She responded. "Don't worry about your horse, Link." she reluctantly told me though I could tell she was slightly angry at me. "Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together."

When I was about to reply, she interrupted me.

"But, Link…Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything…out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."

I locked my gaze at her, making my heart to flutter.

"I will. I promise. Though about the 'don't try to do anything out of my league'…I'm not so sure about that." I smirked, earning a smile from her.

All of a sudden, Epona neighed with fright which caused me to look at her before feeling a sudden tremor. It was a bit hard to see until the green doors were smashed into pieces and both of us gasped at the sudden sight. Two green monsters were on what it looked like boars, stomping its way towards us.

I widened my eyes when I saw Colin frozen with fear and didn't move.

"Colin! Get out of the way!" I shouted, running up to him before they could grab him.

Unfortunately, I was a bit too late for that as they had knocked him unconsciousness with its club, picking him up.

"No!" I yelled.

Another scream came so I whirled around, seeing Ilia unconsciousness with an arrow sticking out of her forearm at the back.

"Ilia!" I started to go up to her but it wasn't a centimeter away when I had felt something hitting me at the back of my head, making my world to go black.

Unbeknownst to me, the two enemies looked around the spring as if it was searching for something that was important to them.

Just then, another one of them came into the view. This one seemed to be the leader as he was dressed heavily with armor. He searched the spring as well, only to find nothing. It was then that he raised his horn to call something.

Something appeared on the sky, looking like a portal but it seemed unwelcoming as it gave off evil vibes. The leader laughed at his accomplishment before they got of the spring on his command.

Groaning, I placed my palm on my forehead as if to stop the massive headache from hurting me but it didn't really work.

Damn, that really hurt. I looked around the spring blearily as I was trying to remember what had happened. A broken piece from the wooden gate instantly made the flashback to come back. Gasping, I scrambled up and went to the long bridge that led to Faron Woods.

However, I stopped when something blocked the very entrance that led to Faron Woods. The bridge was behind me but I paid no interest to it. Only this. What was this thing? Why is it here? It was black with strange markings on it and it swayed gently like a waterfall would do.

Abruptly, something came out of the wall from the opposite side, looking like a black hand. It creepily lunged towards me, harshly grabbing my neck and pulled me inside as if it was some kind of an invisible force.

I just realized that it was a hand and it was bringing me closer to the body. When I reached at the body, it looked hideous. Its head was an oval shaped head and the skin was nothing but black except the glowing marks that was imprinted on its body. It looked like the ones that were on the weird wall.

I struggled violently to get loose from its tight grasp. I gave a violent shiver when its eyeless head examined at me creepily. Apparently, my body didn't like to be choked to death since something unexpectedly glowed at my right hand. The beast harshly threw me, causing my knee to be slightly scratched.

Out of nowhere, a sudden unbearable pain came into my body. It felt like white hot knives piercing through my body. Actually, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my body and was being slowly crushed into pieces. I gasped, wanting nothing more than to have this unbearable pain to be washed away.

Everything around me pulsed, making me to be nearly blinded.

I felt my muscles twitching itself as if it was forming itself into something else until I heard a sickening crack but my mind was too focused on this pain. Almost as if it was reading my mind, I gave a scream of agony before I went unconsciousness.

Unbeknownst to me, something in a corner was watching me, placing an evil smile as it watched the black creature dragging away its prey.

Author's Note: Would've posted this sooner but something went wrong with the login Fanfiction. So, Happy belated Christmas! I'm not exactly sure if the Triforce was on Link's right hand or left hand. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	5. The Cursed Twilight

Chapter 5: The Cursed Twilight

It was a while before I had finally woken up. Though, that was the most horrible thing I had done. It felt like I had a hangover and the headache was just unbearable.

Unbearable…

What…

The sudden events from yesterday zoomed into my mind. The spring…

Ilia…

The Village Kids…

I was being pulled into a strange wall. And then, the next thing I knew was that the unbearable pain that came out of nowhere. I blinked my eyes.

I don't know if it's just me but my vision feels…different. It was as if it had grown better and I could see way more than I had before. It almost felt like it had been doubled, if you know what I mean. I could see clearly than I had before.

Just what in the name of Goddesses happened to me?

I snorted when I remembered the promise I had made to Ilia when she said don't do anything out of my league.

Well that promise is going to be broken. I'm sorry.

I patted my paws against the cold firm ground.

Wait…_paws_?!

I looked down and yelped back with surprise or was it shock? I had furry paws and I felt my tail swinging back and forth.

One thing's for sure is that I am definitely not in my human form since humans don't _stand on four legs! _

What had those monsters do to me?! When I get out of here—somehow—I'll make sure that their punishment will not go away!

I snarled at those beasts that took everything away from me. It was then that I noticed the strange surroundings. It looked like hell. Strange particles of Twilight would float almost aimlessly, making me to be fully aware that I was in a prison since I tried to move only to be chained.

I glared at the chain as if it was its fault for everything. Growling, I dangerously started to chew at the chain, hoping to break free from it.

I gnawed at the chain for a while until my sharp ears perked up, causing me to drop the chain. I soon spotted the intruder; I growled and went into my fighting stance as if the foe was posing some kind of a threat to me.

It was an odd being, I will give you that. Her body was colored with two colors. On one side was black while the other side had a pale silver-ish-white skin. The same bizarre markings were placed on her skin except these ones were neon blue.

One thing's for sure was that she was not from this world. I could just easily identify that she was a female.

She also wore a strange stone helmet that looked old and had long pointed ears. I stared at the thick orange and yellow thing that hugged her body at the back of the helmet. What was that thing?

The stone helmet apparently covered one of her eyes since she stared at me with her red visible eye. It felt like we were having some kind of an intense staring contest until she broke out into a grin.

Her voice threw me off as it was filled with joy; not the happy kind but a twisted dark version of joy.

"I found you!" she exclaimed, flying into the air and straight in my cell. I jumped back at the sudden movement.

I narrowed my eyes at the strange imp-like creature. Just what was she? Nevertheless, I still growled at her, hoping that she would be scared or something. But, it didn't work at all as she placed her sharp nails on her cheek.

"Ooo aren't you scary!?" she mocked with false fright. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad." she sighed but I slightly detected a false disappointment which was why I still growled at her.

Apparently, this had amused her even more when she placed a twisted smile on her dark features. "I was planning on helping you…if you were nice."

I carefully gazed into her red eye to look for any signs that she was joking. When I had found none (which I hardly doubt), I got loosen up.

She smirked. "Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you _aren't _a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" she harshly tapped her nails under my chin, making me to be uncomfortable.

I tried to bite her but she jumped away, letting out a giggle.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" I stared curiously when she brought her hands together; a strange red and black orb was formed between her hands. With a swish, she brought the orb towards me only to have the magic orb hitting the chain.

I jumped back with surprise when I found out that I was released.

Is she actually planning to help me?

Another giggle came out of her though I nearly had a heart attack when her face scarily came in front of me. Just an inch.

"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" she replied, amused.

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we." she spoke as she did a twirl and suddenly, her body got _broken _into pieces; bubbles to be exact. She then materialized back into her original spot when I first saw her. I gaped at her at the sudden fascination she had displayed.

This brought me back to the first question.

What _exactly _is she?

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" she laughed as if everything amused her before releasing a yawn.

Which probably did.

Growling with irritation, I carefully gazed at the nearly broken crate which made me to wonder why was it there in the first place. Sighing, I lunged (clumsily I might add) at the crate to break into pieces to reveal a dry ground that looked like it could be dig.

Don't look at me like that!

I'm still getting use to this weird feeling I currently have!

This is annoying. Everything's annoying. _She's _annoying.

I stared at the ground, wondering how to dig (yes I know with my _paws_) until I recalled that I had seen Jaggle's dog digging. Thinking about that dog, I used my paws and dug out.

It was nearly a tight squeeze but I managed to get out of the cell. I shook myself to rid any dust that may be on the fur. When I looked in front of me, I threw a frustrating look when I saw that the imp was gone.

What's the meaning of this?!

A giggle echoed around until abruptly, something landed on my back with a hard THUD. Not liking it, I began to jump around violently, hoping to get rid of the thing that was on my back.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" the imp's voice announced and I halted in my tracks.

I still bared my teeth at her for being so annoying and irritating. Roughly, she leaned on me, making me to hear her next words.

"Listen, I like you."

Yeah well, I don't.

"So I think I'll get you out of here." she harshly pulled my ear back with her sharp nails. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do _exactly_ as I say! If you need anything from me, just give me a sign." she replied, letting go of my ear that now hurts. "So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" she ordered.

The dark joyful tone that was once in her voice had dramatically changed into full of dark malice and coldness sending me shivers as she leaned forward.

She painfully kicked me into the ribs, letting me to snarl.

I seriously needed to get used to this weird body as I had tripped a couple of times which irritated the imp. Well I'm terribly sorry for not getting the hang of this since I had _never walked as an animal!_ I wanted to scream at her for being so irritating and annoying.

How can one person be so…irritating and annoying at the same time?

Seeing a jail door that is opened, I went through there and spotted a chain hanging down from the ceiling and a closed gate. Curiously, I spotted a flaming blue orb when I got out of the short tunnel. The imp told me that I'm a beast and I know what I should do.

Well, sorry but I don't.

I closed my eyes and opened them only to find the blue flame was actually a soldier. Okay…?

I listened to the soldier's words and he seemed to be frightened from something. Walking away from it, the girl stopped me halfway.

"That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Hone your senses to see them. They might know things…"

It felt like she was trying to give me some specific clues that I need. How is it that she knows what's going on? If she could answer that question, then everything would be great. Great but I will probably be confused. Though, I hardly doubt she would even answer anything.

Rolling my eyes, I started to block the horrible smell. It felt like something died here…isn't that ironic? I cringed when I saw a rotten skull while having the rats chewing on it which caused me to whimper from the disgusting sight.

"Aw is the little wolfie terrified?" Midna replied with fake sympathy. "Don't worry; I bet you'll see more of those later on." she said, cheerfully as if that had made me to be better.

As I continued to trek through this horrid prison, I couldn't help but wonder what the imp's story was. Why is she here? What _is _she? That question seriously won't leave my mind and I might go insane if I don't find out.

"Ugh…what are you doing?!" she complained, annoyed as the broken rocks tumbled down; some of the small rocks hit my head but it wasn't enough to actually cause me to go into unconsciousness. I only had a scratch that was near my muzzle from a rock that had sharp edges.

"I guess I have to do _everything _for you…" she responded once we were back on the stairs.

I sneered. I'm sure she was exaggerating; she didn't help me at all.

"I'll guide you to sure footing so follow where I'm going and try not to be such a klutz."

I snorted. She flew off my back and floated towards the rock. Like she had said, I shuffled back to give myself a good distance. Trust me: I had doubted myself to jump to the other side since I didn't really believe the girl's words.

Was this a trick?

I wouldn't find the answer if I kept on staring at the rock so taking a deep breath, I ran for it and then jumped on the firm ground. I opened my eyes, letting out a wolf's sigh of relief. However, I heard that something was going to break. My eyes widened when I had found out that the rock I was standing on _was _going to be broken any time now. Quickly, I clumsily landed on the stairs which were stable.

I scaled the stairs more quickly than before so that was why I had found myself at the top. I started to doubt myself when I had to climb on the ropes when I was at a very high point. The heartless imp stated if I die, I die. I don't know about you but I would like it if I had some encouraging words not death words.

I shivered when it rained down heavily. The outside sky just looked awful as it would have black particles randomly floating. Bizarre creatures would fly around as if they were guarding something.

"So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know where this is?"

I gave her an annoyed/confused look.

"You _still _don't know? Eee hee hee! Look, there's something I want to introduce you to…but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

I followed the straight path until I met up with a soldier's spirit.

"So there are even spirits up here, huh? This whole spirit thing is pretty new to you, isn't it? Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you! If you think I'm lying, why don't you check it out? Hone your fine senses. Eee hee!"

I honed my senses and listened carefully to the soldier who muttered some things but I was able to catch a one important sentence. Hyrule Castle…

What? You mean this is Hyrule Castle? What? It looked so…different. Well of course it would since it was practically covered in twilight as the girl had stated previously. Who was responsible for bringing 'twilight' into our world? I seriously wanted some answers and I shall get some answers when I am in my human form…

Erm…how am I supposed to get back into my human form? Isn't there a way?

…There is a way, right? The thought of being stuck in this form for an eternity made me to be scared and angry. It also caused me to nearly slip at the edge of a broken slippery path. The imp chastised me for being so careless.

Never knew she cared.

"Look just a bit further!" she replied. She guided me with sure footing from pole to pole until I was on a rooftop that I slid down until I reached a solid firm ground. What? The roof was slippery…

Occasionally, I had to fight those big monstrous birds that would lunge at me every now and then. Eventually, we had reached the entrance of the tower in which I went through. I scaled around the stairs only to find a door that had a cracked opening.

I was greeted with a cloaked figure who looked at the window. It felt that it wasn't alone so it turned around making me to snarl in the process. The strange imp gave out a dark giggle as she saw the figure turning around, softly gasping. The moment the figure stared at me, I eased up and walked towards her. The imp girl rolled her eyes.

"…Midna?!" the figure responded as if she was shocked to see the imp that was on my back.

Midna, eh? At least I know her name now.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me…" she replied though a bit sarcastically.

The figure seemed to be ignoring it. "So, this is the one for whom you were searching…"

Midna was searching for me? But why?

I hate it when everyone else knows what's going on except for me. Don't you hate that as well?

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but…I guess he'll do." Midna nodded to confirm.

The cloaked figure bend down so that it could match my level. I stared curiously at the mysterious person. Something about the figure made me to think that I had met the figure somewhere before. But just where?

"You were imprisoned?" the person asked finally. "I am sorry." she replied with sadness and a bit with bitter?

"Poor thing. He has no idea where this is or what's happened…" Midna replied, rubbing at the side of my body. "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…"

The air held a thick of intense.

"Twilight Princess. Eee hee." Midna replied, evilly as thunder and lightning boomed and flashed as she said that.

Twilight Princess?

It looked as though the figure had hesitated for a bit until it spoke.

"Listen carefully. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight."

Somehow I could feel Midna sneering at the last sentence. Was something wrong with it?

Suddenly, I felt myself having sudden images flashing into my mind while hearing the girl's voice. I could tell she was girl.

"It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

The first scene showed what it looked like to be the Throne Room. At the Throne chair stood a person with four guards protecting the figure as if the person was important. In front of them, stood many guards as if all of them were waiting for something to happen. It did.

A black wisp of smoke raced in, surprising the guards as it released many of those black peculiar creatures. The guards raced towards the beasts but they were easily defeated from the monsters that now outstood them. One of the monsters grabbed a guard at its neck, slamming him hard at the ground.

A monster had also held two guards in its hands, choking them to death. Two more of the same beasts stood on the stairs as the important figure stared at the chaos. It tried not to show fear from the black creatures but when footsteps came, the person couldn't help but gasp softly at the hideous creature who had a helmet that resembled a strange lizard-like head.

It wore a balaclava that covered its neck and head but not the face. The peculiar figure walked towards the other figure while the hideous person had two black creatures as guards.

The person stopped when it got to where it wanted.

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die." it spoke though behind his mask, he was smirking. The grunts from the guards were heard, indicating that he was trying to get some air.

"Oh yes; a question for all the land and people of Hyrule…" it replied, cruelly. Its ominous lifeless stone eyes stared creepily at the person. "Life? Or death?" the person repeated.

The two guards that were beside the important person looked at the person as the person made the decision. All was quiet until a sudden clank from the sword was dropped. The figure had surrendered. The commoners all watched the castle as it burned. Fear and shock were running through their features while all of them were wondering what would happen to them. It was until they were transformed into glowing orbs.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud and without light, the people became as spirits."

Each of the glowing orbs suddenly vanished, leaving a very ominous place with black particles floating around.

All that was left was the burning castle.

"Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms…All the people know now is fear…Fear of a nameless evil…" the cloaked figure let out a sigh before it turned its gaze away from the window to face Midna and I.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess…"

With that, she slowly took the hood off while I leaned back, watching with interest waiting to know what will happen next. I was unaware that Midna had nearly fallen off my back.

She took of the hood, making me to gap. It was a female with a nearly pale skin. The golden-brown silky hair flew down like a waterfall. Like me (in my human form), she had long pointed ears and a golden tiara was upon her head. She looked like she was "glowing" but that may be from the light that was coming from the window. Her azure blue eyes had struck me hard but it held sadness.

"I am Zelda."


	6. Small Detours

Chapter 6: Small Detours

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna replied in an actual normal tone. Yes, that means she wasn't sarcastic, cold and so on. It was _normal_. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

Gee I don't know…

"Midna…This is no time for levity. The shadow beats have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?"

Midna lifted herself to float in midair. Her back was facing Zelda as she responded with a sour laugh.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

Zelda sighed before looking at me who still was confused. Why were the shadow beasts—as they were called—were searching for Midna?

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly."

I buckled under the weight of Midna. I stole a one last glance at Zelda before I departed. So this thing…this _twilight _was created from the king that ruled the shadows. At least I know who was responsible for this but I don't know the name. Why did Midna sneer at that sentence? Can the twilight be ridden?

I bit back a yelp when I felt Midna harshly pulling my ear back just to halt me. The door roughly got opened, revealing the light.

"Not that way. The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" she told me while she was looking for a way to escape until Midna found the window. With sure footing, we were out back in the cold rain. The imp bounced on the rooftop and with a twirl, she landed.

I stared at her, leaving a centimeter between us. I still didn't trust her at all. There's just something about her that puts me off but I can't place my finger on it.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" she asked, a bit roughly. "I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight…"

Good. I was getting sick of seeing this twilight.

She placed on a cruel smile as she spoke the next sentence rather darkly. "But…are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" the cruel cold smile widened further until she suddenly twirled around and revealed a screaming Colin then Ilia. The sudden images of the village kids made me to jump back with shock and disgust. I was disgusted that she had used that "against" me. I'm not sure how to explain it but it felt as if it shouldn't be there.

She finally landed on Ilia, fixing her "hair." I snarled at her as if Midna didn't deserve to take Ilia's body which she didn't. All in all, she found this very amusing while my hatred for her grew stronger.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" she asked in Ilia's form. "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!" Ilia looked so cold when Midna transformed into that form but I had to remind myself that she wasn't the same one.

The Ilia I knew was filled with joy and kindness not like this twisted version of her!

"But…" she paused dramatically. "Well, you'd have to be my servant…and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" she finally turned back to her normal self.

_I will never be your servant! _I thought, snarling dangerously at her.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" she giggled, being unfazed from my dangerous snarl.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly started to be broken into pieces which frightened me as I realized that I was probably being transported. Midna flew into the sky, vanishing out of sight.

Water greeted my paws while the light nearly blinded me because I had been in the darkness for so long time.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing…" Midna's voice came, making me to twirl around to find her voice but I couldn't.

"Though, you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self…and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?" ahead of the spring stood the ominous glowing wall. "Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Great. I was really hoping to be transformed back into my human form.

Growling with frustration, I darted out of the spring only to be stopped at the entrance of the spring.

"So, um, what next?"

I narrowed my eyes at Midna's voice. Where was she coming from?

All of a sudden, she came out of my _shadow_. I stared curiously at her when she wasn't in her solid form but in a form of a shadow. Now why's that?

"Eee hee hee!" she replied, floating in front of me. "Did you think I'd disappeared?"

Yeah, I was hoping you would.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you…Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight…" she explained, feeling the sun slowly descending down.

The same ominous feeling ran through me as I watched the twilight wall.

"But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone _from _the twilight…like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say."

I really feel sorry for me…

"Saving your friends and all that…Well, that'll depend on your actions…Because you never can trust words, you know."

Just like I can't trust you?

"Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me."

Why does she need a sword and shield when she has magic? I need a sword and a shield. Growling angrily, I dashed out of the spring for good and into the village as I ignored the green enemies.

"Wait!" a small voice shouted when I was at the entrance of the gate of the village. I felt the two green foes coming towards me, causing me to growl at them while the voice spoke. "I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful! _They_ came and made both the forest and the village a mess…They kidnapped the children from the village…But you're different…You're not a bad thing, are you?"

I wanted to say no but the animal spoke, answering my answer.

"I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon…If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town. We animals understand each other so you'll be fine!" with that, the furry animal scurried off just as I did.

Like the animal stated, the village really was a mess. The atmosphere it held no longer had a cheerful one but a depressed one as if all the life had been taken away. Oh I'm just full of ironic these days…The torches were lit, giving some light as if to not have the village to be covered in darkness completely. There were very few people as I had spotted Hanch on a platform to where Jaggle and I spoke to each other about the Hawk grass.

Stupid beasts. I swear I'll make them pay.

"Ohhh…How did it come to this?" Hanch spoke in a miserable tone. "The children…Please say nothing's happened…Please forgive your good-for-nothing father…"

I hope that the children are safe too, Hanch. Letting out a quiet sigh, I dashed for the bridge that led to voices in which I had heard. I could tell that they were Mayor Bo and Jaggle.

"Oh! About the shield…" Mayor Bo responded.

"Shh not so loud!" Jaggle hushed him, making me to wonder why it was so important to not talk about the shield so loudly.

It's not like someone is about to go and steal it.

A sudden lump in my throat made me to feel guilty all of a sudden. I _was _the one who was about to steal the shield and the sword from my family. They had done so much for me ever since I had came here. I just couldn't do it. Stealing from your family is just wrong. This is wrong. The whole freakin mission is wrong!

I growled quietly with anger at Midna who practically _forced _me to do this. I had a right to say! Well…actually, I can't exactly talk when I'm in a wolf form.

Walking towards the two guilty, I hid myself in a patch of grass that was nearly close to me but I still backed away from them so that they wouldn't see me.

"…So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Jaggle asked but he suddenly froze when he stared into the grass that was near the fence.

He could've sworn that he had seen something. It might be just the wind's breeze. I carefully didn't move as I had already locked my gaze with Jaggle's eyes before he turned away since he heard Bo's voice speaking.

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft." Bo replied.

There was just something out there that shouldn't be here. Jaggle fidgeted when he spoke the next words. "Good! Go grab it, quick as you can!"

"Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

My ears perked up at the mention of Rusl. He was…injured? I harshly bit my lip so I wouldn't snarl.

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he _still_ got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house." Bo responded.

Yeah, about that…

"Oh yeah? Alright, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here…"

Without thinking, I got up which scared the two away.

"No good! Run!" the two scurried away.

Wait! It's me! Calling out for them in this cursed form was really useless…

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?" Midna's voice made me to snarl at her as she looked at Jaggle's house and found that the window was opened. "Ugh…Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots. So…"

She then looked at the mill then to the rock that was in front of the wheel.

"We should jump up there…but from where?" she disappeared, hiding in the shadow.

I knew exactly where but I got stopped when I crossed the bridge as I heard Hanch's screaming voice.

"MON-MONSTER! You've returned for more, haven't you?!" he replied with anger at the last sentence.

I tried to shake my head though I doubted he had even seen it. It's me, Hanch! Link!

"My…daughter! Return her! And take this!" the familiar tune made me to blink my eyes as I started to wonder where had he learned that. Probably from me since I had always play that tune. Like usual, the hawk got summoned and was released from Hanch.

I avoided the sharp talons from my hawk so I ran towards the rock I had seen before to scare Hanch away. I called Midna for sure footing and sooner or later, I was behind Hanch.

He turned around, screaming with fright and he jumped landing into the water. Midna came out to guide me to the watermill and I was in front of the window.

I went in and started to search for the shield until I spotted that it was up on a high wall. I climbed on a table, making Midna to pop out.

"Eee hee! Found it! Found it!" she replied, cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. You mean _I _found it.

I used her for sure footing and started to knock the shield down. I picked it up as Midna "held" onto the shield.

"It looks…kind of cheap…Alright, then…Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!" she barked orders at me.

I went to search for the sword once I jumped out of the window and splashed into the water. Apparently, it was a loud splash which caused Rusl to hear it.

"Idiot." Midna hissed.

I could hear Rusl talking to Uli, saying if that was the children and if they had returned. Uli told him to be careful.

Swimming carefully, I swam until I faced the side of Uli's house. I really didn't want to fight Rusl. I hone my senses and saw a sparkling hole in which I could dig. Doing that, I entered inside the house. Quickly, the sword was spotted and like before, Midna held onto it after she spoke.

"Alright…So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate! (I sneered at her) Alright…No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

Happily getting out of the house, I got caught from Rusl when I went into the light.

"Beast! I have found you!" he growled, swinging his sword to do a jump attack but I had leaped backwards in an attempt to avoid it. I got unlucky when the sword slashed at the side of my body when I thought he was going to turn only to find that he didn't.

Not wanting to fight him, I ran away from him dashing to get to the Woods to where I had first transformed. But, something stopped me at the entrance of Ordon Spring.

"Wait…" the mysterious gentle voice spoke. "Come into my spring…"

As if I was in some kind of a trance, I trotted towards the spring.

"You have…been transformed by the power…of shadow…Come…to me…" it hauntingly commanded. When I did, a sudden heart attack THUD came surrounding me with strange-looking poles that glowed with the markings as I had no way to escape.

"Beware…a shadow beast…it approaches…" the voice replied, causing me to go into a fighting stance while I let out a snarl.

Up at the sky, a portal appeared and it looked like it was dropping something on the ground rather clumsily. I took this time to look at the black creature that landed on the ground, clumsily. Instantly, I lunged at the beast's throat as I took all my anger at them for taking everything I had away from me.

This one is for taking the kids away! I viciously dug my sharp teeth into its neck but the beast took my leg and slammed me down hard on the water.

Snarling, I got up and started to attack at the neck until it finally exploded into black particles of twilight. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath until the spring glowed, an unearthly one, that blinded me so I looked away 'til it cooled down. The lines on the rocks also glowed—nearly everything glowed—and they all met up at the center of the spring, having the golden light to twirl around like a whirlpool.

Something made a sploosh sound at the water as if a rock had broken the surface of the water. And then a bright glowing orb that reminded me of a sun floated up, growing bigger. It finally revealed the form; a form that took a shape of a goat.

"O brave youth…I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield."

It felt like I was being pulled into something. The strange familiar feeling ran through me like it did when Princess Zelda talked to me about her story.

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts."

The shadow beasts walked towards the entrance of Faron Spring and a sudden cry of pain echoed in the woods. The woods that was filled with life was now gone, wasted away in the horrible twilight.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness."

The scene morphed into another one; this one showing Hyrule Castle.

"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

There is that sentence again. Who is the king that rules the twilight?

I shuddered violently at the Castle that hauntingly outstood the rest. It was just too creepy to stare at it. It felt like it was abandoned. Well, not really abandoned since there were people floating around in spirit forms which is still creepy but um yeah.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land…"

Who?

"You."

I drew in a sharp breath. That can't be…true. I'm just a simple commoner or well used to be one…I can't do that. How do they know?

"You still have not discovered your true power…Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms… Unless…if you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed…If you were to revive the light spirit…There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being…"

Just like that, the light spirit vanished. The only sound that came was from the gentle sound of the water.


	7. Deep into the woods

Chapter 7: Deep into the woods

How did it come to this? First, I was about to deliver the sword to the Royal Family only to have Epona taken away from Ilia because she was mad that I wasn't gentle with Epona. Then, came those ugly brutes and their boars that took everything away from me…well the shadow beasts did that.

I gazed at the clear water, having my reflection staring back at me. This can't be real! None of it! It must be some kind of a horrible nightmare or some kind of a cruel joke. Yes, that's it. When this is all over, I'll wake up at my treehouse waiting for Fado to call me to help with his goats.

Staring at the reflection won't help at all. Running, I dashed towards the place where I had been transformed into this cursed form. The form I really despised. And then there was Midna…the strange character who took the form of an imp but I can't really help it but to think that she was hiding something. Something big.

The next question would probably be the "ultimate" one. Well not really but it's will Midna ever stop being so cruel? I could tell that she didn't really like to be in the world of light but she didn't have to be so cruel…or annoying for the matter.

"Hey…Look…The Faron Woods that you know so well…They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but…Do you still want to go?"

I gave her a nod and she floated towards the wall, entering it. All of a sudden, something came out from the wall which was a hand from her. She harshly grabbed me and pulled me into the twilight wall rather carelessly.

Of course, I blacked out so it took a while for me to get back to consciousness only to find a very impatient Midna.

"About time you woke up!" she snapped. "You pass out so easily!"

Well, gee…if you did it more carefully maybe I wouldn't pass out.

She went on my back as I slowly trotted towards the path that was ahead of us. I still didn't like when she rode on my back. It was…uncomfortable. I turned my head to face her, baring my teeth at the annoyance that she gave out. I snorted when I saw her putting the shield at her face.

At least she got the sword right…

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?"

Obviously. Another thing that I find peculiar about her was that she was in a solid form. I don't get it. When we were in the world of light, she was nothing but a shadow. And now when we are in the world of shadows, she is in a solid form.

How does that work out?

Unexpectedly, she swung the sword rather violently and had nearly cut at the tip of my ear so I had to duck down to avoid any other close calls. Geez woman!

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" she scoffed.

And I suppose you have something better? I glared at her hatefully. Almost carelessly, she dropped the two items. The shield was at my face while the sword had nearly stabbed my paw but it was beside it.

"…Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!"

I feel so fortunate!

With a snap of her fingers, the two items disappeared into the particles of twilight.

"Alright, a promise is a promise…I trust you enough to help." she leaned closer to me; her tone of voice was changed dramatically. It was dark and cold-ish. "In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me. Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me…" she grinned evilly though I didn't see it.

I was too focused on the sound of what I heard just now. Where was it coming from? It sounded like it was pleading for help…

"But enough about that." she changed her tone into a normal one. "Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen…Where in the world could it be? Eee hee! Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" she told me, bluntly as if she didn't care…

Which she didn't.

I felt like I was too in trance to even hear her.

"Come on! Snap to it!" she snapped, making me to snap out of the trance.

Goddesses, she's so annoying and irritating.

Not wasting any moment, I dashed towards the path—the one where I had known so well until twilight took over. It looked horrible. Everything looked horrible. I don't understand how Midna could handle this…

My thoughts were interrupted when I got pen in again. Great; more shadow beasts are going to come.

Like before, the portal opened in the sky to drop three shadow beasts. They clumsily fell down before turning around to land on their feet. I growled at them though I felt Midna taking off.

"Aww…We're penned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time right? You can take them all at once! So…You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck! 'Bye!" she floated away, leaving me alone with these beasts.

Of course, I shouldn't expect anything from her. She really was useless. I lunged at one of the beasts to bite at its neck. I flipped off the beast's body when I saw that it wanted to attack me. Just as I was about to attack it again, something hard rammed at the side of my body.

Shaking my head to clear the stars out, I noticed that it was one of the shadow beasts that had knocked me away from its friend. Ugh… I attacked the one in which I had started with and finally it collapsed to the floor, leaving me with two. The beast started to sway its head at me which I quickly dodge all of them then I jumped on it to attack its neck.

The stupid beast threw me off by grabbing me with its hand and threw me. I was flying through the air until I rolled nastily on the ground. By this time, I panted with exhaustion while looking at the two beasts. How can I defeat them? Again, I lunged at the beast that was already weak from me.

However, something terrible had happened. When the second beast died, the third beast let out a horrible shriek that made me to be paralyzed in a spot. I cringed at the awful screech and I saw that the two beasts were being revived.

Oh great.

I started to go around in circles, trying to come up with a different strategy until Midna came on my back.

"What's the holdup?" she asked annoyed.

Nice of you to join me.

"If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. (Really? I didn't know that!) Listen; let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you! I'll expand an energy field when you concentrate. Enclose all of your enemies within it and release it!"

Alright then! I walked backwards, trying to get them in a circle. When I did, I did what she told me and then like she said, the energy field got expanded which encircled the shadow beasts within it. I released it when I was ready and I attacked them all at once.

At last, they were dead, vanishing into black particles of twilight that were taken into the portal that appeared into the sky. Panting, I made my way towards the spring. I saw the light spirit but instead of being in its full form, it was in weak state of a dimly glowing orb.

I ran towards it, hearing the words.

"…Please…be careful…These woods…have changed…The dark clouds of dusk cover this land…This drape of shadows is called...twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light…become as mere spirits…It is a place…where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell…I am…a spirit of light…" it weakly told me. "…Blue-eyed beast. Look…for my light…Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts…and keep it…in this vessel."

A vessel materialized in front of me. It looked like a grape-vine.

"In the shadows of twilight…the dark insects are as…invisible...as normal beings are here…Let me use the last of my power…to reveal the locations of the dark insects…that consumed the light…" the light spirit did just that. "…Find the insects of darkness…The dark insects…They are the form taken by evil…once it has latched on to our…scattered light…"

I started to search for the first insect which was at the cave that was at the left of the spring. There were two of them and something slimy greeted me as I had felt the disgusting slime slowly dripping on me.

Ew…ew ew ew ew! What is this!? I just realized that it was from the deku baba except it was the evil version of it. Ignoring it, I defeated the two insects after honing my senses on. I collected the two tears before continuing to hunt the rest. Another one appeared but before I could even attack it, it scurried away into the locked gate.

Turning to my right, I found another one which was the guy's house…the one who was selling lanterns. One of them was at the side of the house which I knocked it down by ramming myself against it. Once it was defeated, I went into the guy's house to check if there were more in this area.

The house was nearly a total wreck. By wreck I meant being completely messy. I honed on my senses only to find the guy up on a tall shelf in a scared state, whimpering and shaking with fear.

"Wh-what's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal! They're so big…So weird…So creepy…C'mon, get away, bugs…Shoo…Get out of here!" he exclaimed, frightened.

Two bugs crawled out of its hiding spot and instantly, they were dead once I killed them. They vanished into tears of light which I collected them.

"Wh-WHAAT? They just…died? Oh, boy, I have _no _idea what's going on around here…"

Once that was done, I got out of the house to resume my hunt for the insect of darkness. I rolled my eyes in annoyance when I had to defeat the shadow beasts whenever I got penned in again. This time though it was easier since I now had the energy field.

Sooner or later, I only had two bugs left which was at the temple of where Talo had got captured.

"Someone…Someone helped me? Boy, lucky for me…Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere…Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason…"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. The kids…they were alright!

"The whole forest is so weird now…What happened?"

I collected the two tears and I felt myself being bathed into the blue light before I got transported back into Faron Spring.

"The Vessel of Light is full of tears, and light has returned to this area!" the vessel went into the water, automatically clearing out the darkness that was spread throughout the forest. It was shiner and "cleaner" than before. All of the colors were returned back to normal.

Midna jumped on the water though it didn't really touch her as she was back in her shadow form.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight." she replied with disappointment. "What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!" with that, she spun around before disappearing. The water like before glowed, a bright one, before it revealed a golden glowing orb that came out of the water. It then got lifted up, creating a shape that was in another animal form. Its long tail was circling the body as it almost created a complete circle; the tail was just hanging down.

"My name is Faron." the light spirit introduced. "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youth…In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast…That was a sign…It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you…and that they are awakening."

Oh…should I be honored or something?

"Look at your awakened form…"

I almost yelped at the sudden new appearance. The heck…? I was finally human! Yippee! I checked myself out and I contained a green tunic that was up to my knees, brown boots that was below my knees, brown gloves, brown belt and a floppy hat. I couldn't stop checking out the new form; I looked hawt! Oh yeah; I also had some beige slightly baggy pants.

"The green tunic that is your grab once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods…His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods."

That probably struck me hard-core. Me…? The Chosen Hero? But…I don't understand…why me? How do they know it's me? It could be anyone. I…what? But…I can't be…

"Brave Link…A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."

So…what happens if someone from the world of light did?

"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice…You must match the power of the king of shadows." I could tell that it was slowly fading. That was why I had saw Faron no longer transparent but his voice was still echoing as he spoke the last words.

"If you would seek the forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." it finally vanished into sparkles, disappearing from the sight. I of course still checked myself out until Midna came.

"Well, well…You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So _that's _why you turned into that beast! What a shame…I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity…right?"

"In that case, I wouldn't even meet you. I think I would be fine."

With a sneer, she continued to talk. "Eee hee hee! So…what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself! Hey, look…" she responded after seeing me giving her a look. "You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them…"

She has a point you know…

"Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero! Eee hee hee! See you later!" she started to hide into my shadow but I stopped her.

"Hold it!" I replied and she reluctantly faced me.

"What?" she snapped.

"I want some questions to be answered! Who are you? Why have you come here?"

She smirked. "Aw the little wolfie wants some answers. Eee hee! Sorry can't help you there."

"Yes you can!" I insisted. "You and Zelda know a lot more. _And _when did we agree that I was your servant?"

She rolled her eyes. "When we first met which was in the jail, of course. Can I go?"

"NO! I'm not your servant! I will _not _follow your bloody orders, seeing that I have the right to do and to say things! I will _not _be bossed around by some imp!"

She gave me one of her infamous sneer. "Tough luck, _hero_. But you seriously have no choice but to do as I say. How many times must we go through this? In order to save your world or friends or whatever, you need my help!"

I rolled my eyes. "And you also need my help for whatever you need to be gathered! Let's face it! Both of us need each other's help! We just don't want to accept it just like I don't want to accept being your servant."

"You light dwellers really are a handful." she muttered and I shot her a look.

"Kind of like you? Now if you don't mind, I would like to go and visit the Village."

"WHAT?! Oh no you don't!" she screeched. "I didn't give you permission to do that, Hero! As a servant, I say we head to that temple."

"Yeah? Well, in this province, everyone's equal and has their own freedom. I'm afraid whatever commands you give me aren't valid here." I replied, before walking away from her.

"LINK!" she exploded, furiously. "If you don't come back here and do as I say, I'll…" she trailed off, trying to have some kind of a horrible threat. I smirked.

"You will what?" I taunted.

She growled. "I'll feed you to the shadow beasts! LINK, come back here!" her voice seemed to be fading away the moment I got out of the spring and into the familiar Woods.

Calling Epona was useless since she wasn't responding which was odd. She always did…looks like I'm walking. It felt quite strange to be walking on two legs after being stuck in the wolf form for so long. I nearly tripped over a rock, causing Midna to stifle a laughter.

"Shut it." I growled, stomping my way to Uli. And then, she burst out laughing. Annoyed, I spoke. "Oh for the love of—"

I knocked the door, making Midna to hide into my shadow and Uli came to open the door. She gasped when I cracked a smile.

"Link! Oh my!" she gasped. "Come in!"

I did what as I was told and sat down on an empty chair while she was sitting beside Rusl.

"I thought you were captured by them! Oh by the goddesses! You didn't! My, look at you!" she threw me a hug in which I returned.

"Time flies?" I offered.

She smiled, softly. "Everything was so sudden. It was quiet until a sudden tremor came and those foul beasts raided our village. I feared it was too late to get the kids and Ilia."

"Yeah it was." I replied, bitterly.

"Link, please. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Uli." I insisted. "I should've done something! I could've got them into safety in time!"

"And then what? Your actions would probably be wasted away. They would probably be captured." she responded, sadly before gasping again. "Link…what's this? Where did you get it?" she ran her finger on a cut that was on my cheek.

"Erm…fell on something sharp." I replied, lying though it was probably from those shadow beasts.

She shook my head. "You're so careless."

I flashed her a sheepish grin before my eyes laid on the sleeping form of Rusl. "How is he?"

"He's healing slowly."

Silence.

"I better get going. You know, too alert the other people."

She nodded and we both stood so that Uli could see me off.

"Oh good." she suddenly said. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "The sword. You got it. I thought the beasts had took it. I'm glad it's in your care."

A lump in my throat was there, making me to not swallow. "Erm yeah…good thing…" I opened the door and closed it when I was outside. How can she be okay with it when I had practically stole it from them? I rammed my fist in anger at a nearby tree, letting the loose wood from the trunk to scratch my knuckles. I didn't care. I was just angry at myself. Angry at myself for stealing. Angry at myself for hiding something so big from them for fear that they might shun me away.

Midna got impatient by the time I went into my house to eat which of course, I took my time slowly just to annoy her even further. Finally, (after Midna muttered some colorful words), we were set to locate that damn temple.

"So we were finally able to go to that temple." Midna replied, sourly.

"Yeah, that's great." I muttered.

"You're impossible."

"Kind of like you?"

With a sneer from her and a glare from me, we were out in the open that led to the Forest Temple.

"Hunh?!" the weird guy opened his eyes. "So…it's the Ordonian! You seem familiar but then your clothes seem kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second! Listen…Things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, ok, guy? There are so many monsters now…I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple."

"Ah but um, I need the key." I replied.

"Oh…you need the key…" he murmured. "You sure do look geared up for it…So here you go!" he handed me the key which I took it.

"Thanks." after the talk, I unlocked the gate.

The purple fog filled the Woods. It's definitely not the way how I remembered. Since it was dark, I took out my lantern until something snatched it away. I realized that it was a monkey who swung the lantern around after putting it on a stick.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem? You idiot!" she barked. "While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!"

I gasped, dramatically. "Really? I had no idea!"

She growled. "Then you would get your lantern back!"

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the monkey and saw that it wanted me to follow her since she would always wave her monkey hand at me. I ran to her as she swung the lantern in circles to drive the fog back. There were some close calls when the fog slowly came at us. I hissed, taking a step forward when I felt the poisonous fog touching my heel from my foot.

The monkey again swung the lantern to drive the fog back. It looked like she really wanted me to be lead somewhere since she jumped up and down while waving her hand at me, indicating to follow her still. When we got to our destination, she dropped the lantern because she jumped up and down, making the lantern to rattle against the stick and it fell down. The light went out as it hit the ground.

With a squeak, she dashed into the open gate disappearing from sight. Sighing, I went and picked up my lantern which it ran out of oil. The sun was setting down already as I destroyed the two moblins.

Seeing the bird owner of the shop, I brought oil for the lantern.

However, something blocked my path that led to the temple. It was a white wolf with red eyes that didn't really look menacing. It growled, going in its fighting stance making me to draw out my sword as I narrowed my eyes.

How did this wolf come here?

Before I could attack it, the wolf leapt into the air and the next thing I knew was the blackness surrounding me.

* * *

I got up only to find that the place I was in was filled with fog and I could faintly hear the dog's panting as I walked around the new location to try to find out where I was.

However, I suddenly got tensed when I figured that the dog was behind me so I quickly turned around and I had found out to see a nearly skeletal figure that was clad in armor. He took a stance by raising his sword so I attacked him with a jump attack.

Though, the odd figure knocked me back hard with his shield.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." he told me then I got up. "You may be destined to become the hero of legend…but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear."

Don't know how to put this but it's not my fault that I'm still accepting the fact that I am the Chosen Hero. I flashed a determined look at him.

"You must use your courage to seek power…and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces…"

I still couldn't help but wonder who this person is.

"Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold! Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy flies collapsed on the ground, stunned, and without delay to leap high into the air and deliver a final strike."

He told me when the opportunity to end their breath is before me, I will strike them quickly.

"Now, try it on me!"

I was appalled by the sudden fierce command he had given to me. Try it on…him? Is he mad? I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't mad or joking. He was just plain serious. Well okay then…We had our swords against each other before going into our fighting position.

It took three strikes for him to collapse on the ground and seeing this chance, I delivered the final blow. He grunted when he felt (I think he felt it) the sword entering his body. For a minute, he didn't move and it was then, the peculiar skeletal figure got up.

I loosen up when he did got up.

"Hmm. That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish them with an ending blow. The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!"

I mimicked the actions again before doing a fancy technique such as swinging my sword in front of me then twirling it beside me and then place it back into its proper place.

"There are still six hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero…the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast."

He may look like he was dropping off hints of who he is but I can't really figure it out just yet. Maybe in the future, I will.

"Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you…Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again."

I nodded.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words. Farewell!" he replied before the oddly world faded away.

* * *

Midna grew annoyed at the lack of her servant's "passing out" mode or whatever they call it. Like, couldn't he help it?

"Wake up, Link. Damnit." she muttered, impatiently. There were other important things to do then to watch me going unconsciousness 24/7.

I moaned, finally getting back to the world of living so I pushed myself up having a head rush moment.

"About time!" Midna voice's came in an angry tone. "You pass out so easily!"

"You already said that."

"Good! Because I probably need to remind you again and again! Maybe for an eternity! Now can we GO?!" she nearly screamed with frustration.

"No." I stated, plainly.

She groaned with annoyance. "You're so lazy!"

I smirked. "Good. Because I'm probably going to pass out even more throughout our little journey."


End file.
